Is this love?
by Glossy-Butterfly58
Summary: Why can't I fight him? Why can't I? Is it because he was made from me? But...We all know that is not true... Then...why? Is...this...love? ButchXButtercup oneshot!


**Is this love?**

_Why? Why can't I do this? Why can't I fight him?_

Our story takes place in early July. At this time of the day, we spot our main character walking through a field, lost in thoughts.

_What is wrong with me? Before... It was so easy... Even now, it should be easy!_

The only thing in her mind was her main enemy. The enemy that once was younger than her. The enemy that, after disappearing, has returned older, and clearly stronger than before.

But Kaoru, unlike the other team members, refused to use this as an excuse.

_We have defeated Him, dammit! Why can't we do the same with those cursed RowdyRuff Boys?! They, the legendary PowerPuff girls, easily beat up by simple copies! Copies..._

_Those are not copies! _

How did she know it? Simple. The professor had told them. The Chemical Z was able to create totally new structures of DNA using as template of the genomes from the two DNA's. That meant that, after all, they don't have any parentage with the girls or Mojo, much less with themselves. The only reason that he was their 'mommy' was because he was the one who created them, anyways.

That is why, they should show no pity to those boys. Considering them as brothers was absurd, and they all knew it.

_ But, why then? Why can't we not destroy them? Why is it so umbereable to fight them?_

She was broken out of her thoughts when she tripped which a tree's root that she had failed to notice. She yowled in pain when her face collided with the hard ground. She immediately snatched her foot back and sat down cross legged, grabbing her throbbing nose in an attempt to nurse it. The pain was so potent she clenched her teeth and uttered a whole variety of curses.

Suddenly, she heard a soft chuckle. Her head shot up, large emerald eyes searching through the area, looking for the owner of that sound. There was no point really, knowing that it was somewhere that nobody but her bothered to visit. She often went there to cool her mind.

The field was long and wide, stretching for at least two miles. Tall, knee high stems of fresh green grass softly caressed her slightly tanned skin in the cool summer breeze. The soft wind fanned against her face, lifting the ends of her short and messy raven hair.

She relaxed her muscles when she did not see anybody.

"As if there ever was" she whispered.

Suddenly, something abruptly blew in her left ear. She shrieked at this, abruptly turning her head left, cracking her neck in the process, only to find out there wasn't anything. But she was sure now, she was not by herself.

"Yo!" the loud yell echoed in her head. She furiously lifted her head up to meet the owner of the voice she knew too well. There he was, sitting on a branch of the tree right in front of her. She growled irritably when she recognized the figure

"You!" she screamed.

The tall figure dropped from the tree, landing perfectly on his feet.

She stood up, ready to face him and show no weaknesses. Today would be the day she would finally confront him, and leave things clear for both.

"Butch" she spat at him.

"Buttercup" he replied, taking a step forwards.

She did the same, glaring at him intensily. He noticed this, and his sarcastic smile faded away. They both stood there, glaring at each other, until Kaoru made the first move.

"Powered Buttercup!" she yelled after placing her palm over her belt.

Her transformation went quick, making Butch stand frozen at how direct she was. Once she was done, he started laughing.

"As you wish" he said, and took out the gym sock that once belonged to Kaoru.

She gave a scream, and shot towards him, taking hold of her giant hammer and aiming towards his head. He barely dodged, and threw the sock towards her, which she dodged before it returned to Butch's hand.

She gritted her teeth, and threw herself at him, punching him on his left jaw. He quickly recovered, and threw a punch at her, making it land on her chest. She stumbled backwards, holding it while trying to catch her breath. Butch wiped out the blood that trickled from his bottom lip.

This time, it was him the one that threw himself at her. She landed on her back, giving a cry. He was now on top of her, pulling from her hair. She did the same, and was able to rip a satisfactory chuck of his now messy hair that had released itself from the ponytail he was wearing. He groaned at this, and punched her right cheek.

Using all of her strength, she rolled them over, and jumped off when she found her chance. Landing on her feet, her gaze scanned the area looking for her hammer that had been thrown out during their hand-to-hand battle. She glanced at Butch's direction, seeing him standing up, clenching the gym sock. She rammed herself towards her weapon once she spotted it. She could hear his footsteps a few meters behind . Her hand shot forwards, grabbing the hammer just in time before her shoulders were pulled by two big and strong hands.

Butch spun her around with a triumphant look, holding the gym sock beside her face before he realized that her giant hammer was pressed against his neck. Neither could move.

They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. She blinked. Once. Twice. Her mouth was half open, and her jaw trembled. His mouth was half open too, as he stared down at her. What was she doing?! She had to push him away! But... Part of her didn't want to. She wanted to stand there with him for ever.

Slowly, he lowered his head, his eyes half closed. She could not move. She was completely frozen.

Finally, he closed the gap between them, their lips crashing together. His hand slid up her shoulder, to the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Buttercup heard a soft thud on the ground, which adverted her that he had dropped the gym sock. Shocked, she felt all of her strength drain from her body as she melted in his arms, dropping the massive on the ground, making it dig in the ground for how heavy it was . Butch chuckled , realizing how much force it would take to hold such a weapon. Buttercup soon woke up from her trance, sliding her hands to his shoulders and pushing him away. But he was not about to let her go. He forcefully pulled her back, her hands landing flat on his chest, kissing her deeper than before. He made a sudden forceful movement, knocking her knees from under her so she landed on her back. He lay down on top of her, kissing her again. That act deeply enraged her; she started screeching and screaming through the kiss; kicking her legs; trying to fight her way out. But sadly, Butch was a lot stronger.

He forced her mouth open, sliding in his tongue. She tried to bite it, but he was way too fast. She felt horrified. What happened to the boy that was terrified of cooties? Her face was burning hot. His face was completely glued to hers, and she could feel his face burning a bit too. She gave up.

Then, it was over. He stood up and helped her stand up. She glared at him.

"I hate you" she fussed, making him laugh.

"I love you too" he said sarcastically.


End file.
